Wrong Time
by PamIrL
Summary: Everyone knows except Sara, Grissom disapproves, Greg would kill him and Catherine doesn’t think their suited. It’s an uphill struggle for Nick. NS Pairing. Please R
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from CSI, just borrowed them.**

"Well look at you!" Nick grinned at the figure of Sara approaching in a dress, "Hot date before shift huh?" She did look great in a red short dress, very unlike anything he'd ever seen her wear before.

"When my private life becomes your business Stokes, I will let you know" Sara said grinning back, ignoring the questions.

"You do look good Sara, Really who is the lucky guy, Greg will be heart broken"

"Nick, leave it out and could you excuse me while I change, will you?" Indicating that Nick was to leave the locker room.

"Can't I help?" Nick asked moving towards the door, already knowing what her answer would be.

Chuckling Sara began changing into more suitable work cloths. If only Nick knew she had been at the Opera solo, what would he say? Nick always has a date for all occasions according to Greg. Sara didn't feel the need for one. No man needed to go to the Opera anyway. She had always loved it, but told no-one, keeping that romantic side to her a secret. Maybe Nick wouldn't laugh though. They had got closer lately; he seemed genuinely interested in her friendship. It certainly broke the loneliness to have a friend like Nick. And he made her laugh.

Changed and drinking coffee in the break room she tried to ignore the others teasing and suggestions as to where she had been and who she was with.

"Nick, did you have to detail what I was wearing? Really its not big deal"

"You in a dress Sara, and were not supposed to ask questions, get real" Catherine quipped.

"Well if you won't tell us Sara, we'll just have to make it up as we go along" Warrick was wearing a bemused expression.

"I don't feel the need to discuss it, thank you for your interest though guy's"

"Its more than interest on some of our parts" Warrick cracked looking and immediately received a light punch in the arm from a shocked looking Nick, all of which escaped Sara's sight line but not Catherine's or Grissom's who had just arrived. Grissom raised an eyebrow at Nick, who had just turned a light shade of red.

"Really, and what does that mean exactly Warrick?" Grissom spoke for the first time since entering the room. Catherine interjected and immediately began handing out assignments as Grissom had been late due to a meeting with the Governor about funding for new equipment. Grissom's question was not answered.

"Right Warrick, you are on your own with a Jewellery Store Heist" handing him a green page. "Sara, Nick you two have a Jane Doe found in a Summer Mansion in the hills, they think she may have been a squatter" also handing Nick a green page.

"Actually Nick, you take the Jewellery store and Warrick you take the DB with Sara, I think that will work better" Grissom said before walking out of the room, not stopping to calls of why from both Catherine and Nick.

"He gets stranger and moodier every day" Sara said "Meet you in the car park War" and walked down the corridor oblivious to Nick's embarrassment.

An amazing, intuitive CSI, but when it comes to copping on to what is happening around her concerning herself, not a clue, Warrick thought. Also Nick was going to kill him for that comment. Grissom would never switch them for that reason, would he? He put the question to Catherine later.

"Well you never know with Gil, I don't think he has Romantic feelings for Sara, he had his opportunity in fairness and didn't take it or seem to cut up about it. But, …….. he did behave strangely today! and I for one am not going to mention it to him. Poor Nicky, he is in over his handsome head with this latest crush"

"More than I crush I would say, just as well Sara seemed not to notice, Nick would kill me. But he is never going to tell her so maybe it wouldn't have been a bad thing"

"Probably not, but I'm not sure if there suited, do you? Nicky is such a people person and Sara is well, lets face it, barely a person herself at times.

"That's not fair Catherine, I thought more of you than that - to be so biased" and walked off before Catherine could reply, Sara and her really had never got along, but she adored Nicky like a little brother. Sorry for her comment, she knew should cut Sara more slack. The only two women on the team should stick together. Was Gil jealous? Having been friends for years she couldn't imagine it. Smiling she thought of the look on poor Nicky's face. She will help him; she thought to herself, if he loved Sara then she would do anything she could. Nicky always had her back, she would have his.

Damn him, thought Nick, knowing exactly why the assignments were swapped. Trust Grissom to react like this on a titbit of gossip. Thank god Sara hadn't noticed anything… yet but a bright Girl like her would figure it out soon enough if Warrick kept making comments like that, and he still had Catherine to face yet. I won't let Grissom do this, I have tried to hard to get closer to Sara over the last year, and he is not going to wipe all that out because his ego has suddenly taken a bruising. Maybe I'm being unfair, maybe he thinks they work better together?... hmmm better put my mind on my job for the moment, it's the wrong time so soon after Hank to even think about telling Sara how he had fallen for her, the entirely wrong time.

_Will I continue, i.e. is it good enough to bother, please R&R._

_Thank you. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own or profit from any of the CSI characters although I wish I did.**

On the way back from the crime scene, Warrick lost in thoughts of romantic issues of his own, the issue being there was no romance, Sara interrupted his thoughts………

"Why do you think Grissom pulled Nick from this case?"

"Am……….. I don't know really, but now Nicks been promoted he is senior to both of us, so maybe Grissom wants him to fly solo on more cases, makes sense when you think about it" Warrick, quite proud of his own rushed explanation glanced at Sara, who seemed to nod and agree. Thank god, he silently thought. Knowing that the drinks Nick wanted to have tonight would involve a lot of grovelling because of his earlier comment.

"Yeah that's probably it, but Grissom always has to make out things mean more than they do"

Sara didn't really agree, but there was no point stressing about it. She loved to work with Warrick, but the cases with Nick always seemed more interesting and the night passed so quickly. Changing the subject "Well what you got planned for our night off?" referring to the fact Catherine and Grissom were working with the Day shift staff that night.

"Not a lot really, drinks with Nick, usual guy stuff" Warrick said carefully not wanting to invite Sara without Nick's knowledge. Nick usually wanted to plan ahead if things involved Sara. Now that he realises he wants her, he gets nervous about spending time with her outside work. And there was that little matter of Nick wanting to kill him for speaking out of turn. "And you?"

"Not a lot, you know me" their not going to invite me, Sara thought a little miffed. Oh well, I am not much of a drinking buddy anyway.

Having arrived back to the lab, Sara approached Greg to analyse some samples collected from the crime scene, Greg whistled at the sight of her. Rolling her eyes she asked "Greg, can you process these anytime soon?"

"For a looker like you, anytime!" Greg looked her up and down suggestively.

"Do you want your neck to stay in one piece Greg?"

"Well if you would just agree to go out with me, just once, then maybe I can reduce the flirting to a minimum" Greg turned back to his little science project on the lab table not really expecting any comment from Sara.

"Just once, it will be a disaster, I can tell you never again, and you will treat me like any other CSI after that?"

Greg did a double take, "Really you're considering it?" Disbelief written all over his face. Sara had to laugh at his expression. He really was a comical lad.

"Do you agree to leave me alone when it's a disaster, and not really treat it like a date?"

"Yes, yes, yes……. although, when you come on a date with 'the Greg' you will fall head over heals into my bed!"

"Is hell about to freeze over anytime soon Greg, yes one date, drinks tonight seeing as Grissom and Catherine have some of the day shift with them tonight for that all round experiences thing Ecklie is pushing through"

"Ok name the time and place darling"

"Your taking me out remember Greg, but now that you asked, only drinks, a nice lively bar that I can dump you in when things get really bad" Moving for the door and looking back over her shoulder "Pick me up at eight and if you tell a soul, its not going to happen"

Greg looked after her in amazement, this has to be a joke and he suddenly looked around for anyone watching or anyone who could be laughing. Was he being set up? Apparently not. Yes, this was going to be fun already imagining the outcome.

Warrick interrupted his thoughts "Hey man, Nick and I are going for beers tonight, want to come?"

"Can't man, have the hottest date I have ever had" Greg replied happily, practically breaking into song.

"Oh anyone I know" Warrick asked, knowing Greg's penchant for dating within the lab.

Remembering Sara's warning about telling anyone, Greg replied "Nobody I care to tell you about"

"He must like her" Nick called entering the lab having heard the conversation. "Normally you're not a man for honouring women and keeping silent"

"Says the walking heart breaker" Greg shot back.

"Hey, my playing around days are over, and anyhow you're the one who's been broadcasting and exaggerating my conquests it to the entire building"

"You mean the half you haven't dated"

"Guys Guys, take it easy, come on Nick, shifts over and I need my beauty sleep if I am going drinking with you Nick, I swear you have two hollow legs"

"Hey Warrick did you ask Sara what she was doing tonight ?"

"She's busy………… I mean you know Sara, reading or something" Greg answered for him, not wanting to have the guys ask her to go along in case it changed there plans.

"Well we should ask her anyhow, you never know she may decide a night out is better than a night in, mention it to her to call me Greg, would you, and um, tell her I like it if she came" Nick said earnestly and began to leave the lab.

"Sure Nick, have a good one boys" Greg lied efficiently and turned away from the boys, no way was he passing on that message, no a hope in hell. Humming triumphantly and happily Greg went back to work, to what he does best.

I can't believe what I just agreed to thought Sara, or instigated, a small voice in her head sniped. She didn't have any plans, so why not. Wasn't everyone always telling her she needed a bit more of a life than just work. Besides Greg was fun, he may not be the type of guy she would ever be attracted to, but Greg knew that deep down, didn't he!

Besides Warrick and Nick were obviously not wanting of her company tonight, which she could admit in the privacy of her own head, had hurt a bit. She really thought that they had accepted her, and especially Nicky, he was her friend. Oh well they are probably having a boys night.

But she was still hurt. So she made a decision to look fantastic and enjoy the night. Hey Greg was a bit of an ego boost if nothing else. She would just have to make sure Greg knew it was just two friends out having a few beers.

The doorbell sounded as Sara just put the finishing touches to her makeup, more of it than she usually wore. Surveying herself in the Mirror she practically skipped to the door smiling happily.

"Greg you're early"

"The early bird catches his date in the shower".

"Well you missed out"

"So I see" Greg for the second time that day looked Sara up and down. In low slung jeans and a skimpy white top which showed a certain amount of flesh either side of it offset her tan, she looked stunning in a really trendy way, a look Greg didn't know she could look. Her work cloths were so sensible, so for the job. "You look fantastic; I can't wait to see the looks of envy from other guys with a hot babe like you on my arm"

He looked so happy at the thought; Sara just accepted the complement and let the hot babe remark slide.

"Where we going Greg? you know strip clubs are out!"

"Darn, guess we will have to go to C.J's then, it's a great music bar just off the strip" Greg answered. "You will love it, trust me its fantastic"

"Greg, we are going to have a great evening this evening but….. Greg.., it's a ….em… purely platonic, you know that really, don't you" Sara turned to look at Greg for a reaction.

Quiet for a moment Greg smiled and replied "Yeah I know, it's all just harmless flirting at this stage, four years is long enough for crushes to fade, but you know, at this bar maybe you could act a little like my hot date. My ex Lorraine, will be there and I really want to make her jealous, can't hurt can it?"

Remembering the story of this Lorraine girl and how last year she publicly dumped Greg, humiliating him in the process because she had found someone with more money, Sara laughed and agreed. "She won't know what hit when she sees us Greg, she needs a little pay back doesn't she"

"Where are we going Nick" Warrick had just parked his SVU up for the night in a quiet little car park where he need not worry about it being damaged if he decided to drink and not drive home. Actually it was a certainty that he would be drinking and not driving.

"Somewhere I can forget about Sara for the night. She has recently taken up a permanent place in my head, and for the moment a pretty face could dislodge it for the evening, conversation wise only if you know what I mean"

"I could do with some female conversation myself, always a good spot for a little R and F"

"R and F?" Nick looked confused.

"Relaxing and Flirting Man, the only way to unwind"

They both laughed and looking at each other said simultaneously "C.J's"

_THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW'S, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS OBVIOUS AS TO WHERE IT WAS GOING, ANY COMMENTS OR HELP TO WHAT DIRECTION IT SHOULD TAKE FROM HERE WOULD BE GREATFULLY ACCEPTED. _

_PLEASE R&R. THANK YOU. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters._

_Thank you for your reviews and please keep them coming._

Having arrived at C.J's, Sara and Greg took up residence at a nice corner table with a view to where they had just spotted Lorraine sitting near the bar.

"God she still looks great" Greg whispered to Sara adding hastily "but not as great as you" and immediately put his arm around her in a mock show of affection to catch Lorraine's eye. Sara laughed knowing that tonight was going to be fun. Better than having a boyfriend was pretending to have one.

"I just don't understand how you could still like her after what she did?" Sara could never really understand matters of the heart, not her own and certainly not someone else's.

"Neither can I if it's any consolation" Greg looked at Sara thoughtfully, "I guess she made me laugh, there were sparks between us, you know and she was smart, all the things I rate highly and she reminded me of you a little bit. Smart, funny, beautiful but totally hard to get close to!"

"Hard to get close to? I am not, well a little I suppose, but surely not that bad"

"Oh really, then how come we really know little about you compared to Catherine, Nick and Warrick? You're just like Grissom, an enigma."

"Oh we're supposed to be having fun, enough with the analysing, get me another drink would you, and make it a double vodka, no ice and easy on the lime, ok, I am going to powder my nose" Sara didn't like the turn of this conversation, nor did she want to think about how close he is to the truth or how much alike Grissom and her actually were. Making her way to the toilets, she bumped into a big tall blond guy accidentally. As she apologised and went to move past him he turned and stood partially in her way.

"Hey Babe, you want to know me over do you, how about you do it later in the privacy of my bedroom" the guy proposed.

"Not in this lifetime, can I please get past you". Sara tried to move to his right. The guy moved again in order to block her.

"Think your too good for me, you may look like a classy chick but baby don's be so stuck up"

He leaned menacingly towards her backing her against the bar. "Have a drink babe, on me"

"No thanks, I would rather dehydrate, now please excuse me"

A male voice came from behind her "Have you got a problem dude?" Sara turned around was surprised at her rescuer.

"No, do you?" the blond guy answered moving forward in a very threatening stance.

"Just leave my girl alone and we will be cool, that's all man, I don't want to have to fight but I will!"

"She's not worthy it anyway, she looks high maintenance" the blond guy backed down.

"She is high maintenance, but believe me worth every single ounce of it" turning to Sara her rescuer said "I will wait here for you with your drink, don't be long in there" meaning the bathroom.

Sara leaned in a whispered to him "I never knew you could be so forceful, you always play the clown so much, I am seeing you in a whole new light this evening and thanks for that" Not mentioning she was completely in control of the situation, yet.

"And just think Sara, our date isn't even nearly over yet" Greg replied, proud of his intervention and desperately thankful that big blonde guy backed down.

Laughingly Sara replied "Oh be still my heart, and just so you know I had that situation under control, be back in a minute, and don't move"

Returning from the bathrooms Sara found Greg in the company of Lorraine and caught the end of a question she was just asking him. "……..still on you own and pining away for me I suppose Greg, I do have that effect" tossing her hair over he shoulder in a teasing manner.

Bitch, thought Sara, rubbing his nose in it. "Hey baby, did you get my drink" Sara asked draping her arm around Greg's Shoulder and turning in to him so she was practically wrapped around his side.

"You remember each other do you guys? Sara this is Lorraine" Greg said smiling mischievously thrilled at Sara's entrance and in the manner she entered in "Lorraine in answer to your question no, we have been together oh about..."

"Three months and two weeks darling, you should be counting" Sara interrupted.

"I am honey" replied Greg lying as shamelessly as Sara just had "I am, and oh Lorraine we are very much in love" Greg bravely turned to kiss Sara and she reciprocated while thinking of how she was going to kill him for taking things too far.

Not angry exactly but put out that a line had been crossed, the need for another drink hit her, extracting herself from Greg's grasp "Greg tell her the story about how you saved me for some big guy one night. I'm going to the bar" not waiting for a reply she turned for the bar where what greeted her knocked the wind out of her. . . .. . "Jesus, you scared me……………………."

_**At the lab.**_

"Catherine, care to tell me what was going on in the break room yesterday?" Grissom asked Catherine as they were sorting paperwork and assignments for the night ahead.

"What are you talking about?" asked Catherine knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Warrick's comment, Nick's embarrassment and Sara's prancing off as if she was actually happy"

Damn him; well I might as well tell him some of the truth, not necessarily all of it "Oh that" Catherine turned to face Gil and thought in her head 'O here we go' saying aloud "Oh Sara had arrived at work glammed up to the nines and calm and relaxed. Obviously she had just had a date she had enjoyed and didn't talk about it. Nick saw her arriving in a hot red dress and we all tried to extract the who and the where out of her, that's all".

"And Warrick's implied comment, that Nick may have cared she was out with some guy?"

"Now that I know nothing concrete about" Catherine said evasively and lowering her gaze back to the paperwork.

"Catherine?" Grissom asked in a warning tone, "these are things about my team I need to know, if there's some conflict of interest there, I have to know".

"Look Gil, firstly I have no concrete evidence from Nick, I haven't even talked to him since, and well you know Sara, there is just nothing there from her anyway. Warrick was messing around, that's all. Anyway if Nick did have designs on Sara, its him I would be worried about, not Sara."

"You think I am worried about Sara?" Grissom asked knitting his eyebrows together in a quizzing and thoughtful expression "Correction, only worried about Sara? I am worried about my team and what affects them"

"Gill, before I go and hand out assignments, I am going to tell you something as a friend not a member of this team ok. You just like having Sara following you like a lost puppy, its human nature, you don't want her but no one else can have her, so you are annoyed that maybe Nick cares for her. I think you know this kind of thing would never interfere with their work. They are both professionals and love their jobs more than just about everything. Cut Nick some slack, let him have a go. It's his heart that may get broken."

"Hmm, so you think that it may just be one sided then?"

Catherine stared a Gill in bewilderment. "Have you heard anything I have said Gil, have you and it's nothing to do with your hearing difficulty this time, its selective hearing. Well listen to this, DON'T INTERFERE, Sara might not know it yet but Nick would be about the best thing that could ever happen to her, and you are not to say anything to him. I think he may be embarrassed enough as it is. You know Sara would tell you to go to hell. Not to mention you could ruin what little chance Nick has. Now have you heard that? Have you?" Catherine had spoke more forcefully this time and meant everything she had said. Nicky deserved a chance without Gil interfering. She had promised herself she would help him.

"I have heard you Cath, on both occasions. Let me assure you that my interest is purely to do with the damage this could cause the team. That's all. To use your words its human nature to let your personal feelings interfere with work, especially with Nick. And know I won't mention it to them but I will be keeping a close eye on them. If it means separating Nick from her for a while on cases, then so be it, now can you hand these out to the Day team now, Lord knows they need all the time they can get." Turning back to his work, Gil made it obvious the conversation was closed.

Exasperated, Catherine went to do as she was told. Hoping it was purely professional reasons Gil would separate them, both for Nicky's sake and for her own she supposed. Not that she loved Gil, they had passed that point in there friendship where it could turn to love, but she didn't like the idea that Gil's affections for her could be surpassed by anyone else in the CSI Lab. Selfish but seeing as they were throwing out the word's a lot tonight, she would use them it was human nature.

_**Back at the bar**_

Nick and Warrick had had quite a few beers at the other end of the bar not having noticed their colleagues….yet.

"So you are not going to ask her out, ever?" Warrick looked enquiringly at Nick.

"No man, no point and anyway what would I say, Hey Sara, let me blow our working relationship and our friendship by asking will you go out with me, I don't think so War, I know she would she wouldn't be horrible about it, but a firm _never_ would be her answer" Nick sunk lower into his pint.

"Ok man, sorry I asked. Let's do what we said we would and look for some ladies, take your mind off things" The pitch in Warrick's voice becoming high pitched towards the later end of his quote. Warrick sipped his pint and looked around and suddenly "Well would you look over there isn't that Greg? He's got some hot brunette wrapped around him. Can't see her face properly but look at that frame man, a girl like her has got to have hot friends"

Nick perked up at the suggestion, no point in waiting around for something that wasn't going to happen.

"Yeah, lets join him, whether he wants us to or not"

Striding over to the other side of the bar, they over heard the conversation between a blonde who looked a lot like Greg's ex, Greg and the well framed brunette.

"_Lorraine in answer to your question no, we have been together oh about..." _

"_Three months and two weeks darling, you should be counting" the brunette interrupted. "I am honey" replied Greg, "I am, and oh Lorraine, we are very much in love" _Watching Greg kiss his girlfriend in such a manner made both Nick and Warrick laugh.

"_Greg tell her the story about how you saved me for some big guy one night. I'm going to the bar"_

Just about to mention that he didn't know Greg had been dating or that he was in love to Warrick, Nick got the land of his life. The brunette swung around and banged straight into him.

"Jesus, you scared me……………………………………Nick, Warrick well this is a surprise"

_TO BE CONTINUED._

_THANKS FOR REVIEWING. I THINK PERSONALLY THIS CHAPTER NEEDS WAY MORE WORK BUT HOWEVER. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. FEEDBACK IS GREAT NO MATTER WHAT TYPE. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't profit or own any character from CSI. _

_Thank you so much for your reviews and encouragement, please please please don't stop reviewing no matter how you feel about this chapter which I admit I struggled a lot with. Any feedback is welcome and much appreciated. _

"_Jesus, you scared me……………………………………Nick, Warrick well this is a surprise"_

Nick stopped breathing for a second in shock. He felt like someone had punching him in the stomach as hard as they could without seeing them coming. Unable to say anything he looked from Sara to Greg and back at Sara. God, he thought, this cant be happening. Sara and Greg, together and in love, his Sara was in love and it was not with him.

It was Warrick who spoke first "Sara, is there something we're missing here?"

"I… um….. we…… this looks bad doesn't it?" Sara rushed out in reply. Not sure how to feel at this unbelievable situation. Shit, this has got so out of hand she thought but looking at Nick's horrified expression she had to smile. God they were shocked.

"It looks bad, but I suppose it depends on where you're standing" Warrick replied trying not to glance at Nick, knowing that this must have knocked him right over. "Months you've been together we just overheard, you could have told us, we are supposed to be your friends too".

"I can explain" Sara said, trying to speak softly so Lorraine and Greg wouldn't hear, "Really I can and I will explain, just not right now, later, I promise". She was looking at Nick realising it was not a shocked expression but a horrified one although she was not sure why.

"You and Greg? Well that's just great" Nick thought only he thought it aloud and in a very sarcastic tone too. "Typical" he added more to himself than to Warrick to whom it was directed at indicating his own bad luck when it came to Sara Sidle.

"What do you mean… Typical?" Sara asked suddenly defensive. Maybe Nick thought Greg's standards were normally higher. Lorraine was beautiful, if silly and heartless. "I don't see what is so surprising about it?" God, some guys do find me attractive she thought, but then again Nick had seen Grissom and Hank both repelling her interest in them.

"Then that would also be typical of you then wouldn't it" Nick snapped.

"Nick, look would you jump down off your high horse there for a minute and I can try to explain, but just not until Greg and that bimbo over there is out of earshot"

"You don't have to, your private life is none of my business" Nick finally said stonily, although having recovering some composure. He was sure the look of pure heartbreak was showing on his face, he had to get out of here, he didn't want any explanations of how they fell in love; he didn't think he could take it. "I have to go anyway, see you guys tomorrow".

"Nick, don't be like that, please wait and ….." but he was already gone. Damn it.

"Warrick really, take me to the bar, I can explain" Sara caught Warrick's elbow with the intention of steering him to the bar when Greg noticed him.

"Hey man" Greg's head rose comically "you joining the lovely Sara and me?" Greg hoped Sara had told him of this con on Lorraine, lying came easy to Greg, but he knew Sara would have trouble behaving like she had all evening in front of the guys. Not to mention the ribbing he would get about this entire situation.

"Ah, in a minute Man" Warrick said, this time steering Sara to the bar, Nick is probably having a fit around now. Jesus and he thought he would just have to wait until Sara got over Grissom and then it was Hank and now Greg! This was going to be a nightmare, for Nick and for himself. He was the one who was going to have to listen to it for the foreseeable future. Nicks little obsession about Sara was starting to get to him anyway; this would make things ten times worse.

"This should be good Sidle" Warrick smiled, even in light of the situation the look of pure embarrassment and discomfort on Sara's pretty face was amusing. He had never witnessed her embarrassed before. She was normally so in control and definitely not used to being in situations like this.

"Oh it is, and this had better stay between us, Catherine would never let me hear the end of it, Well it started this evening……………….." Sara continued to explain the entire evening as it unfolded to a very bemused Warrick

Warrick was laughing so hard he hardly hears the last comment as he was double over and tears were beginning to form in his eyes from the depth of his laughter. God this was good. Wait till he got hold of Greg, not to kill him but to find out how he had convinced Sara Sidle, of all people to go along with it.

Sara ignored his laughter and continued "What I don't understand is Nick's reaction, it would hardly have been a big deal if it were true anyway, would it? or is the idea of me dating so shocking. I know Greg normally dates different pretty and well groomed girls but surely Nick could set that standard the two of them uphold aside considering I am supposed to be one of his friends. I may not be up to Greg's usual standards but Nick thinking like that is unforgivable"

Warrick had barely heard that last comment as he was still laughing so hard. But her last comments sobered him up. "Is that what you think, that Nicks angry because Greg's dating you and not some silly blonde. Sara, now don't be daft, where are your detective skills now honey? That is not the reason Nick reacted so badly. Your a

beautiful girl and the only difference between you and those other beauty's he normally dates is you have brains and a heart too and Nick knows that."

"Well then what did he storm off for?" Sara voice sounded exasperated. "I could have explained."

Warrick thought carefully about his next choice of words, "That my dear, was not anger, that was hurt!" Did I just say too much, probably but at this stage a little truthfulness was not going do any more damage than was already done with this confusion.

"Why would Nick be hurt?" totally puzzled, Sara's brown eyes were wide in bewilderment.

"Now Sara, I have just given you a clue, so why don't we compile the evidence shall we? One, you and Nick have been spending a lot more time together, and on nights when Nick would usually have date's right? Two. Grissom, with more intuition than anyone I know, well when it doesn't concern himself that is, has pulled you two off cases so you wont be working together, so he has noticed something and finally three, Nick is hurt thinking of you dating Greg!" Warrick stared at Sara waiting for the penny to drop and yes, he thought looking at her expression, there it goes.

"Oh" Sara said quietly, and thought simultaneously 'Oh Lord am I stupid'. Hindsight is a great thing because all the pieces started fitting together. "I get it, a little late but I get it, and I thought he was angry"

Greg picked that moment to join the conversation "Angry who Nick? probably because he told me to tell you to call him and that he really wanted you to go out with them tonight, it slipped my mind, sorry Sara. Listen, Lorraine wants to go somewhere quiet to talk, this really worked, Sara you are a legend, but do you mind if I go with her now. I mean can you dump me quick" Greg gushed hurriedly obviously wanting to bolt.

"You want me to dump you now?" Sara looked at Greg, and had to laugh, "Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to dump you right now"

"Then Sara, you have been a wonderful girlfriend tonight. Thank you" and placing both hands on either side of her face, planted her with a sloppy big kiss.

"Get off" Wiping her mouth Sara retorted "There will never be a recurrence of this Greg, Never!"

"That's what Lorraine said last time" Laughing he pretty much ran to the door where the heartless bimbo was waiting.

"He will never learn, will he?" Warrick asked lightly wishing he could bolt for the door himself, suddenly worried about what he had just done.

Turning her attention back to Warrick "You can't just drop this on me and not tell me details, I want to know everything, when, how long, how much, everything" Jabbing her pointing finger into his chest. Excitement was building in the pit of Sara's stomach and she wasn't quite sure why, but she was sure she wasn't upset by this news and after it initially sank in, not too surprised. Just pissed off at herself that she had missed it. Make that very pissed off.

"Not a chance Sidle do you hear, I've gone and got myself in a whole heap of trouble as it is!" putting on his impression of a southern drawl while shaking his finger, "What you do with this information is up to you, and incidentally what are you going to do?" His curiosity on how she was taking this taking overcame his desire to extricate himself from this particular situation even if he had caused it. She did not appear to be horrified or even all that surprised. This, he thought was a good thing.

"If your not going to share with me then I sure as hell am not going to share with you" Sara crossed her arms in front of her and looked up to the ceiling.

"Oh come off it, I have already shared with you" Noticing she was still not budging he decided to answer two of her questions. The 'how long' one and the 'how much' one. "Ok, since after he found out you had a thing for Grissom and before he found out you were with Hank and oh, its more than a lot, in fact quite a bit more. And that's it that's all I am answering. Nicks already going to kill me, have you seen the size of his muscles lately!" Warrick pretended to shuddered at the thought.

"That long, Jesus poor Nicky. And I thought I was good at my job"

"You just called him Nicky I would say for the first time, I would say that was a good sign, and for the record you are exceptional at your job, Nicks just damn good at his only this time at hiding the evidence, wouldn't you say.

"I have to talk to him, I have to explain tonight and tell him…. tell him…, oh god what do I tell him" That I care that he is hurt, that I think he is wonderful, that I need time, that, that …….. oh god, this spilling of the emotional gut thing was never Sara's strong point.

"What now, tonight, you cant, I will let him know what went down tonight, let him tell you himself when he is ready, I have a feeling his shock at seeing you potentially dating might hurry him up" Warrick suddenly worried he just fucked up, seriously fucked up by fessing up to Sara.

"No, I am going to see him tonight. And you are driving me War, please. I can't let him think that I am with Greg, please"

"Why is it so important all of a sudden, you didn't know a few minutes ago!"

"It just is, please Warrick, I just need to see him, now get your ass outside and take me too him."

"Its just as well I only had a few light beers and am still under the limit then, the outcome of this had better be good Sara it had better be very good" again thinking that this was going to backfire and come back to kick him in the ass.

Damn her and damn him, Nick thought as sat on his couch having just arrived home. A large whiskey sat in a tumbler in his hand. He didn't even like whiskey but it seemed the thing to do didn't it, when heartbreak hit. After all this time not pushing things with Sara, listening to his sister telling him that if its meant to be then 'things will progress naturally', well that's the last time I will listen to Laura, making a mental note not to talk to her at all this week in case she asked how things were going with Sara.

First he waited out the Grissom thing and then the Hank thing, he wasn't sure he could face waiting out a Greg thing, oh the thought of her with Greg made him sick, he liked Greg, but he suddenly wasn't sure that even thought he loved Sara, that he could be with someone who had been with Greg, it was just not right. The two of them had always said dating the same women after the other one had was gross considering where the lady might have been to, on both of them!.

Thoroughly feeling wretched and pitifully sad, he went about refilling the tumbler that he had just emptied. Continuing his train of thoughts. Why had Sara to be the only girl he could not have and be the only girl he wanted at the same time? He had always found getting girls easy, not that he was being full of himself, but come on, Greg above him. That's never happened before.

The door bell rang at the same time as his phone did. Shit couldn't everyone leave him alone? Reaching for his phone first he checked the name coming up on his caller id and was not surprised to see who it was. Answering the phone he walked towards the door to answer it.

Driving Sara over to Nicks, Warrick was increasingly worried that this would just not go the way he had thought. Not that he planned this evening. But he had to warn Nick. Girls would warn each other that someone was on the way in this situation, men needed the same warnings too. Nick needed to be prepared for this if even by few seconds.

When Sara had jumped out of the car at Nick's house he reached for his phone quickly. Please Nick answer the phone before opening the door.

What am I doing Sara thought as she walked down the short path to Nick's door.

What am would she say, she wasn't even sure how she felt. Maybe that was a good thing, she knew when she thought too much about things she fucked them up.

Nick was wonderful but was he I love him wonderful? She asked herself. Only one way to find out and ringing the door bell she waited for Nick to answer.

Nick answered his phone while unlocking the door "Warrick, what is up?" but as he opened his door he had a feeling he knew the answer. Staring at Sara on the otherside of the door he could barley hear Warrick saying "She knows Nick, she knows" in shock he accidentally hung up on Warrick and stayed staring at his Sara. No he thought make that Greg's Sara, who now knew he loved her. This was not going to be easy he thought as she walked passed him into the house.

_Ok sorry for the abrupt ending but I have work to do and I am getting frustrated with how I want this to go. Please review and tell me what you think. I know this chapter is a bit hurried but inspiration has been slow at hitting today._


End file.
